Harry Potter y el día interminable
by NoisulIvone
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando una pócima sale mal y un día terrible parece nunca terminar?
1. Dia 1

**No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el mundo ficticio de Harry Potter.**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL DÍA INTERMINABLE**

Día 1

Harry despertó una mañana de lunes con muchas ganas de empezar su día, se levantó de la cama y se cambio para bajar a desayunar. Al entrar en la sala común se encontró con Hermione.

–Buenos días –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –. ¿Cómo dormiste?

–Bien, gracias –le contestó Harry –. ¿Dónde está Ron?

–Desayunando, tiene prisa, quiere estudiar para el examen de transformaciones –dijo Hermione algo molesta, de seguro por la idea de Ron de estudiar hasta el último momento –, pero yo estoy mas que lista para el examen.

–Rayos el examen –dijo Harry golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

–Se te olvido el examen –gritó Hermione –, como se te pudo olvidar, Harry es el examen más importante del año y si no lo pasas reprobaras transformaciones.

–Ahora no estoy para tus sermones –dijo Harry en tono cortante –. Creo que tendré que seguir los pasos de Ron.

Evitando la mirada de enfado de Hermione, salió de la sala hacia el gran comedor lo más pronto posible para poder estudiar transformaciones. Cuando llego al gran comedor vio a Ron sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor tomando su desayuno y cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que no masticaba, sino que tragaba la comida de una manera muy desesperada.

–Mucha prisa –le dijo Harry al tomar asiento.

–No estudie para el examen –dijo Ron y casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan.

–Estas en problemas –dijo Harry tomando su vaso con jugo de calabaza.

–No me digas –dijo Ron con tono sarcástico.

–En realidad me sorprende de cómo estas tomando la situación, te ves muy tranquilo y despreocupado de reprobar un examen tan insignificante como ese –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

–Tú tampoco estudiaste ¿verdad? –dijo Ron.

–No –dijo Harry mirando con tristeza su plato.

Harry se apresuró en comer, no solo por que el examen, sino, porque vio a Hermione acercándose con su clásica mirada de "ustedes dos son un par de irresponsables" Cuándo tomó asiento, Harry y Ron dieron un brinco de las sillas y se despidieron de ella, antes de que pudiera decir: ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar el examen? Y se dirigieron hacia el aula de adivinación.

Harry casi no puso atención a lo que decía la profesora Trelawney mientras leía sus apuntes escondidos debajo de la mesa, solo pude entender unas algunas palabras como: poca, trágico, vida, sufrimiento y muerte, y pudo deducir a que se refería a él. Hubo un minuto de silencio, Harry no comprendió porque había durado tanto tempo sin hablar la profesora Trelawney (con lo tanto que le gustaba comentar sus predicciones), pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de porque ese silencio. Cuando alzo la vista, la vio parada frente a él, al parecer se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención.

–Me atreveré a decir que tiene cosas más importantes que escuchar la clase –dijo la profesora Trelawney, con un tono de resentimiento en su voz.

–Eh... –dudo Harry, no sabía si quejarse o disculparse.

–Bueno, desde el principio me he dado cuenta que no toma enserio esta clase –dijo la profesora Trelawney y paresia muy molesta.

–Si desde el principio me ha dicho que voy a morir de formas trágicas y violentas ¡Y todavía estoy vivo! –dijo Harry empezando a enfadarse.

–En tal caso si no lo va a tomar enserio, creo que su calificación no será muy favorable –dijo la profesora Trelawney mientras escribía algo en su pergamino.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta y se volvió a mirar a Ron que también lo miraba perplejo, no podía creer que lo acababan de reprobar en adivinación. Harry pasó el resto de la clase pensado en eso, ni siquiera cuando Neville tropezó con la mochila de Lavender y tiró todos los estantes del aula, dejo de pensar en la humillación de haber reprobado una clase.

–Vamos Harry, no eres el único que a fallado en adivinación –dijo Ron animándolo cuando se dirigieron a clase de pociones–; recuerda lo que hizo Hermione en 3°.

–Ella abandono, no reprobó –dijo Harry muy molesto.

-Oye yo solo trataba de animarte, no te desquites conmigo–dijo Ron evitando la mirada de furia de Harry.

–Ni una palabra a Hermione –dijo Harry amenazándolo con el dedo.

–Pero... –dijo Ron.

– ¡NO DIGAS NADA! –gritó Harry –. ¿Entendido?

–Está bien –dijo Ron cohibido –, pero no te enojes.

Al entrar en el aula de pociones vieron a Hermione, estaba sentada al final del salón, les había separado sus lugares entre ella y Neville. Ron se sentó junto a ella y Harry junto a Neville.

– ¿Qué tal su día hasta ahora? –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa hipócrita, de seguro seguía molesta por el examen.

Ron abrió la boca para hablar, pero Harry lo golpeó debajo del pupitre y solo fingió una sonrisa.

–Silenció –gritó Snape y el aula cayó en un gran silenció –. Hoy haremos una poción para ser invisible y los ingredientes que usaremos son peligrosos en manos inexpertas, por lo cual se necesita total atención.

˃˃Hoy usaremos extracto de cuerno de unicornio y saliva de manticora. El cuerno de unicornio se usa en muchas pociones diferentes, así que la más leve variación de la cantidad afectaría considerablemente la poción. Por otro lado la saliva de manticora es muy poderosa y al mezclarla con el cuerno de unicornio causa una explosión, por lo cual usaremos 5 gotas de extracto de cuerno de unicornio y 2 gotas de saliva de manticora. Repito, agregar más gotas de saliva podrían causar una gran explosión que daría como resultado la destrucción total del castillo y la muerte de todo ser viviente a 5km a la redonda.

Muchos tragaron saliva, acepto Harry que no había oído ninguna palabra de Snape (lo que regularmente hace) por pensar en lo que le había sucedido. Pero ese no era un buen momento para estar distraído le había tocado como pareja a Neville, otra razón (aparte de los ingredientes volátiles y altamente peligrosos) para que pusiera atención.

Mientras que Ron y Hermione tenían su clásica pelea de cuando trabajan juntos, Neville caía en la desesperación, no podía diferenciar cual el extracto o la saliva, ambas eran transparentes, y Harry no era de mucha ayuda.

–Harry ¿Cuál dijo el profesor Snape que el extraco de cuerno de unicornio, el de la derecha o la izquierda? – preguntó Neville muy nervioso, Snape se acercaba a ellos.

–Eh... no sé... adivínalo tu –dijo Harry sin apartar la vista al frente.

Neville dejo escapar un grito ahogado, Snape estaba más cerca. Con las manos temblorosas agregó a la poción los ingredientes, mientras la cabeza de Harry se encontraba en otro lugar, que ni siquiera hizo caso a la mesa temblorosa.

– ¡Que rayos hiciste! –oyó gritar a Snape a su lado.

Harry volteó a ver qué pasaba, el caldero paresia baliar en la mesa. Se escuchó un ligero silbido, Snape se tiró al piso y todos los alumnos lo imitaron; Harry no entendía que pasaba pero pronto averiguaría. El caldero explotó en mil pedazos que cayeron por todas partes y la poción se esparció en todas las paredes, Harry solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, sintió que una sustancia viscosa se pegaba a todo su cuerpo.

– Que asco – se oyeron multiplicarse en el aula.

Harry se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se vio cubierto por una masa marrón que parecía goma de mascar. Alzó la vista, Snape lo miraba, parecía que su situación le causaba gracia por que en su rostro se veía que trataba de no sonreír. Cuando Neville se levantó fue acribillado por el dedo amenazador de Snape.

– ¿Estás bien Harry? –le preguntaron sus amigos al salir del aula.

–Estoy bien –les contestó Harry con una voz de ultratumba.

En realidad no le fue tan mal, Snape no lo castigo, ni siquiera le grito (algo que solo ocurre cada mil años) al parecer pensó era suficiente humillante estar cubierto por la masa marrón, pero Harry prefería estar cubierto de esa cosa que haber sido castigado por el resto de semestre, ser nombrado el mago más incompetente y haber perdido una gran cantidad de puntos para Griffindor (Harry creía que ese numero no existía) como le sucedió a Neville. Harry pudo sacudirse gran parte de la poción antes de entrar al aula de transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall los esperaba al final de la sala con una gran pila de pergaminos, al parecer el examen será teórico, para la mala suerte de Harry el solo estudio (lo que alcanzó a estudiar) practica.

–Bien, el examen es muy simple – dijo la profesora McGonagall entregando a cada uno su examen –; consta de 30 preguntas, 20 son de opción múltiple esas solo valen el 30% de la calificación, el otro 70% es de las preguntas de respuestas larga y cuando terminen, recuerden anotar su nombre en la lista que esta en la puerta que será su asistencia.

Harry leyó el examen, no entendía ninguna pregunta así que decidió responderlas al azar lo cual le sirvió para las de respuestas múltiples, y en cuanto las de respuesta larga no le quedo otra opción que inventar respuestas sin sentido que no llegaban a ningún lado. Cuando terminó el examen, salió de aula sin dejar de mirar el piso, en el pasillo se encontró con Ron y Hermione.

–Harry que bueno que ya sales –dijo Hermione se veía muy contenta –. La verdad es que ese fue el examen más fácil de año.

–Sí ese fue el examen más fácil del año, Hermione, no me veras aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Ron muy molesto.

–Tu té lo mereces –dijo Hermione –, y Harry ¿Cómo te fue?

–Eh... veamos, sí le aserte a las primeras y las de la segunda hoja y si conteste bien las ultimas –dijo Harry contando con los dedos –, sacare 3 ½ preguntas bien contestadas.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Los tres se dirigieron de nuevo al gran comedor para cenar, y cuando pensaban que el día no podía empeorar se encontraron con Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban recargados en la pared del pasillo cerca de un gran agujero en el muro que había causado la tormenta anterior.

–Oh, Potter me sorprende verte aquí, pensé que estarías arruinando otra clase –dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras mientras Crabbe y Goyle reían tontamente.

–Cierra la boca Malfoy –dijo Harry comenzaba a enfadarse.

Malfoy asomo la cabeza por el agujero del muro y comenzó a gritarles a los alumnos que estaban afuera.

– ¡Escuchen esto, Potter está pegado con esa sabihonda sangre sucia y no le ha servido de nada -grito Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola –, o tal vez Weasley le pego la estupidez!

Hasta en el pasillo se oyeron la carcajada de los de Slytherin, Harry volteó a ver a sus amigos que estaban rojos como tomate. Harry quedo en silencio por un momento no sabía que hacer, no quería meterse en problemas; pero Ron no pensó lo mismo, avanzaba hacia Malfoy con las manos listas para estrangularlo. Harry y Hermione lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo sacaron de la vista de Malfoy.

–Déjalo Ron solo quiere provocarnos y no vale la pena –dijo Hermione –, no ahora.

Al soltar a Ron cada uno se fue por su lado, Harry se fue directo a los dormitorios lo que quería en esos momentos era que ya terminara el día. Se cambió y se metió en la cama, quedo viendo el techo un mucho tiempo.

–Hoy a sido un día pésimo –dijo Harry para sí mismo–. Desearía que no hubiera sido así, me gustaría cambiarlo para mejor.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintió una sensación rara en todo su cuerpo, pero no le importó solo quería dormir y esperar que el día siguiente fuera mejor.


	2. Dia 2

**No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el mundo ficticio de Harry Potter.**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL DÍA INTERMINABLE**

Día 2

Harry despertó en la mañana, se sentía mareado, aún estaba deprimido por lo que había pasado; se levantó de la cama y se cambió para bajar a desayunar. Al entrar en la sala común se encontró con Hermione.

–Buenos días –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –. ¿Cómo dormiste?

–No muy bien –dijo Harry –. ¿Y Ron?

–Desayunando, tiene prisa, quiere estudiar para el examen de transformaciones –dijo Hermione –, pero yo estoy más que lista para el examen.

Harry no sabía si era por que estaba medio dormido pero oyó a Hermione decir que Ron estudiaba para el examen de transformaciones.

–Hermione –dijo Harry muy extrañado –. El examen de transformaciones fue ayer.

–Harry te encuentras confundido –dijo Hermione –. ¿Cómo pude haber sido el examen de transformaciones ayer si fue domingo?

– ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Harry perplejo –. ¿Cómo pude ser que hoy es lunes, si ayer fue lunes?

–Hoy... es... lunes... ayer... fue... domingo –deletreó Hermione como sí Harry fuera niño de preescolar –. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, estoy bien –dijo Harry paralizado.

Harry no entendía que era lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo podía ser lunes? ¿Acaso todo lo que vivió fue un sueño? Sí fue un sueño fue muy real. Para Harry toda esa situación era muy extraña y lo más raro aun, era que todo lo que ya había vivido volvió a suceder. En clase de adivinación nuevamente lo reprobaron, aunque fue por poner atención las circunstancias fueron diferentes, él no estaba estudiando, más bien estaba demasiado concentrado haciéndose preguntas de lo sucedido. En pociones no volvió a ayudar a Neville en la poción así que volvió a estallar, tuvo otra vez el examen de transformaciones, y Malfoy lo volvió a molestar aunque fue mucho más odioso. Lo más extraño aun, era que todas las conversaciones eran exactamente las mismas.

Cuando regresó a la sala común de Grtiffindor, paso gran parte de la noche tratando de explicarse que día acababa de repetirse y hubiera sido así toda la noche sin no hubieran llegado Ron y Hermione, ambos parecian preocupados.

–Harry ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ron.

–No, no estoy bien –gritó Harry ya estaba cansado de todo eso –, no sé lo que esta pasando y ustedes no se dan cuenta.

–Harry no entendemos lo que tratas de decirnos –dijo Hermione pidiéndole paciencia

– ¡Es que no ven, el día se repitió! –dijo Harry.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Ron desconcertado.

–Lo que paso ayer, se repitió hoy –les dijo Harry desesperado.

– ¿Cómo? –le preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

–Acaso debo explicárselos con muñecos –dijo enfadado Harry.

–No ¿Cómo pudo repetirse el día? –dijo Hermione –. Nosotros no recordamos nada.

–No sé que es lo que pasa, solo sé que el día se repitió y solo yo lo recuerdo –le contestó Harry.

–Quizá lo soñaste –dijo Ron.

–O es magia -dijo Hermione.

–O se alinearon los planetas -dijo Ron.

–Tal vez sea un conjuro de magia oscura -dijo Hermione.

–O entraste a otra dimensión -dijo Ron.

–O te han hechizado -dijo Hermione.

–O té ha mordido un vampiro -dijo Ron.

– ¡Alto me están confundiendo! -dijo Harry.

–Sea lo que sea, lo mejor es que descansemos, mañana lo investigaremos –dijo Hermione empujándolos hacia los dormitorios.

Harry accedió pero aun así no podían callar las voces de su cabeza que hacían preguntas constantemente, hasta que finalmente se durmió.


	3. Día 3

**No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el mundo ficticio de Harry Potter.**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL DÍA INTERMINABLE**

Día 3

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, seguía mareado y tenía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte; pero aun así se levantó y se cambió para buscar a sus amigos. Se encontró a Hermione en la sala común

–Buenos días –dijo Hermione –. ¿Cómo dormiste?

–Algo mareado –dijo Harry –; como quiera ya estoy listo para investigar lo que paso.

– ¿Qué paso qué? –preguntó Hermione.

–Lo que estuvimos discutiendo ayer –contestó Harry.

–Específica, porque discutimos muchas cosas –dijo Hermione muy seria.

–Que el día se repitió –dijo enfadado Harry por tener que explicarle.

– ¿Cómo que el día se repitió? –dijo Hermione perpleja.

Harry sintió una punzada en él estomago.

–Hermione –dijo temeroso –. ¿Qué día es hoy?

–Lunes –respondió ella.

Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, el día se volvió a repetir.

–Harry ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione asustada por la cara que puso Harry.

–Hermione ven conmigo, también hay que hablar con Ron –dijo Harry dando vuelta para salir de la sala.

–Bien como tú digas, Ron esta... –empezó a decir Hermione.

–...desayunado para poder estudiar para el examen, pero tu estas más que lista –terminó de decir Harry.

– ¿Cómo lo sabías? –dijo Hermione.

–Vamos por Ron y te lo explico –dijo Harry.

Se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor donde estaba Ron atragantándose con comida. Harry se sentó y comenzó a explicarles que el día se había repetido por segunda vez.

–Pero Harry ¿cómo? -dijo Hermione sorprendida por la noticia.

–Ya les dije que no lo sé –dijo Harry –se los dije ayer, quiero decir hoy, como sea no lo recuerdan, nadie excepto yo.

–Tal vez sea... –dijo Ron antes de ser interrumpido por Harry.

–No lo estuve soñando, no sé si es magia o me han hechizado, no es porque se alinearon los planetas o entre a otra dimensión y no tengo marcas de que me mordió un vampiro –dijo Harry muy rápido y seguro –. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–Si –dijo Ron –. ¿Bromeas?

Harry apoyó los brazos en la mesa y ocultó su cabeza entre ellos, sentía desesperado.

–Mejor será que sigamos hablando de esto después –dijo Hermione observando su reloj –, tenemos clases.

Aunque Hermione dijo que no se hablara más del asunto, Ron no dejo de interrogar a Harry durante la clase de adivinación, que dio como resultado que los reprobaran a los dos. En todo el camino hacia clase de pociones Ron dejo de maldecir a la profesora Trelawney. Cuando entraron en el aula se sentaron junto a Hermione y Neville. A pesar de lo que paso en la clase de adivinación, Ron reanudó la conversación, los tres estaban muy ocupados discutieron que no prestaron atención a Snape y menos Neville.

–Oye Harry ¿Qué cantidad dijo el profesor Snape que debíamos... –le preguntó Neville.

–Ahora no Neville, tu solo ponle todo los ingredientes –lo interrumpió Harry molesto –. ¿Entonces qué hago? – preguntó a Hermione.

–Tenemos que analizar por completo lo que hiciste el día –dijo Hermione –, pero ahora hay que hacer la poción.

–Tú solo agrégale todo –dijo Ron abriendo el frasco e inclinándolo para agregarlo a la poción.

– ¡No!... eres idiota o que –dijo Hermione –; sí agregas toda la sustancia causaría una explosión, no oíste a Snape

–Hermione, te parece que soy de las personas que escuchan a Snape –dijo Ron enfadado –. ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry acababa de dar un salto, le había dicho a Neville que pusiera todo los ingredientes a la poción. Cuando volteó a detenerlo estaba agregando la última gota de saliva de manticora.

–Neville... ¡Nooo! –grito Harry en vano, Neville ya había agregado todo a la poción, Harry solo contempló el caldero que emitía un leve silbido y cuando silencio... ¡PUM!


	4. Día 4 - 5

**No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el mundo ficticio de Harry Potter.**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL DÍA INTERMINABLE**

Día 4

Harry se levantó de la cama de un salto, miró a su alrededor estaba de nuevo en el dormitorio. En su cabeza se comenzaron a formar preguntas: ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Acaso el día se volvió a repetir? Y sí fue así ¿Qué paso con la explosión? ¿Acaso murio en ella? La única forma de averiguarlo era buscar a sus amigos. Rápidamente se cambió y bajó a la sala común donde encontró a Hermione.

–Buenos días –dijo Hermione –. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Harry rápidamente comprendió que el día acababa de repetirse y que fuera lo que estaba pasando era capas de revivir a las personas regresando el tiempo. Se llevo a Hermione al gran comedor para poder hablar con Ron; ya sentados en la mesa Harry les volvió a explicar lo que pasaba y sus amigos tuvieron las mismas reacciones que las veces pasadas.

Harry decidió que era mejor ir a buscar algo de información a la biblioteca que ir a clases, como quiera el día se repetiría y no perdería ninguna clase, pero a Ron y Hermione no les parecía buena idea, así que ellos no lo acompañaron.

Pasó casi todo el día buscando en los libros a todo lo que se refería en regresar en el tiempo, pero no le sirvió de nada, no existía ningún conjuro (y sí existía ahí no se encontraba) para regresar en el tiempo. Decepcionado decidió ir en busca de sus amigos, miró en su reloj y era la hora en que salieron del examen de transformaciones y supó donde buscarlos. Los encontró en el pasillo fuera del aula.

– ¡Harry! –dijo Hermione al verlo acercándose –. ¿Encontraste algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno estuve pensando en que podría ser –dijo Hermione –, pero creo que no hay ningún conjuro para regresar en el tiempo.

–Eso acabo de averiguarlo –dijo Harry comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué hay del giratiempo? –dijo Ron.

–El giratiempo solo pude regresarte pocas horas, además Harry se vería a sí mismo –dijo Hermione muy seria.

–Y yo lo llevaría puesto vdijo Harry indicando su cuello.

– ¡Hey! Yo no lo sabía, como no he viajado en el tiempo –dijo Ron malhumorado.

–Eso no nos importa –dijo Hermione –; lo importante es averiguar qué pasa con Harry.

– ¿Que té pasa Potter! –dijo una voz que les pareció muy familiar – ¿Por qué no asististe a clases?

Era Malfoy y estaba recargado en el muro cerca de agujero con Crabbe y Goyle.

–Mete tu nariz en tus propios asuntos Malfoy –dijo Ron enfadado.

–O es, acaso que tu amigo Weasley te pegó la estupidez y no supiste llegar al aula –dijo Malfoy muy airosó –. Hey, Granger creo que vas a necesitar unos cubos para sus babas.

Malfoy les dio la espalda y empezó a gritar lo mismo por el agujero, hasta en el pasillo se oyeron la carcajada de los de Slytherin, Harry volteó a ver a sus amigos que estaban rojos como tomate, pero él les sonrió, le acababa de llegar una idea.

–Bueno ya hemos muerto una vez –dijo Harry muy sonriente. Hermione y Ron lo miraron perplejos.

Harry se acercó silenciosamente a Malfoy que seguía gritando por el agujero junto con Crabbe y Goyle y supo que era su momento de vengarse. Le dio a Malfoy una patada en el trasero asiendolo caer por el agujero, Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron caer antes de que Harry les diera un empujón a ambos, también cayeron. Ron y Hermione corrieron a asomarse por el agujero y vieron tres pisos abajo a una multitud alrededor de los cuerpos de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle que gritaban: ¡Están muertos! Ron y Hermione miraron asustados a Harry.

–No se preocupen –dijo Harry comenzando a alejarse –, mañana estarán bien, me iré a dormir.

Día 5

Harry despertó de nuevo en su cama le mismo día que ya había vivido cuatro veces, aún sentía gran satisfacción por lo que le hizo a Malfoy y no quiso arruinar su felicidad, así que sé volvio a dormir. Todo el día lo pasó en la cama, ni siquiera cuando llego Ron a averiguar que le había sido de él (le tapó la nariz para ver si seguía respirando), se levanto de la cama.


	5. Día 6 - 7

**No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el mundo ficticio de Harry Potter.**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL DÍA INTERMINABLE**

Día 6

Harry despertó de nuevo en su cama, sin duda el día había vuelto a repetirse. Decidió pasar el día analizando y tratar de averiguar aquello que lo ocasionaba. Muy pasada la tarde llegaron Ron y Hermione, queriendo saber lo ocurrido con él. Harry les tuvo que explicar de nuevo todo el asunto y su reacción fue exactamente las mismas que las veces anteriores, aunque Hermione dijo algo de utilidad:

–Harry ¿Por qué no tratas de recordar que hiciste el primer día, talvez fue algo que dijiste o hiciste?

–Bueno... veamos –dijo Harry tratando de recordar –: asistí a adivinación y me reprobaron, en pociones me explotó un caldero, y no pase el examen de transformaciones, un día productivo.

–Debe haber algo más –dijo Hermione pensativa.

– ¡Dejen de torturarse! -dijo Ron ya cansado –. ¡La única forma que se repitiera el día es que Harry lo deseara!

Al fin Ron dijo algo con utilidad; a Harry le vino a la mente el momento en que deseo mejorar su día.

–Eso fue lo que paso –dijo Harry dando un salto.

– ¿Qué? –dijeron sus amigos.

–Yo desee mejorar el día –dijo Harry contento –. Sí, porque era pésimo.

– ¡H! –dijo Ron a Hermione –. Ideas dementes, uno.

–Ideas lógicas, un millón –dijo Hermione haciendo entristecer a Ron –. Pero Harry no pude ser tan simple

Harry forzó su mente para poder recodar y le vino a la cabeza una idea.

–Hermione que pasa al mezclar 5 gotas de saliva de manticora y 2 de extracto de cuerno de unicornio –dijo Harry

–Dame 5 minutos y pudo averiguarlo –dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación.

–Tienes 2 minutos y 43 segundos –le gritó Ron y Harry se le quedo viendo (–eso que tiene que ver) –. Así rompe su record.

A pocos minutos regresó con un libro.

–Aquí esta –dijo poniendo el libro sobre la cama–. La poción deseadora.

– ¿Deseadora? –dijo Ron extrañado.

–Cumple cualquier deseo –dijo Hermione –. Es muy poderosa y muy difícil de hacer.

–Talvez Neville hizo esa poción por error y me callo a mí –dijo Harry–, desee poder mejorar el día así que –dijo meditando –, el día seguirá repitiéndose hasta que sea perfecto.

–Bien Harry –dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa –, vivirás toda la eternidad el mismo día.

–No es esta difícil –dijo Harry sonriendo –; lo intentare mañana.

–Lo mejor es irnos a dormir –dijo Hermione ocultado un bostezo.

Día 7

Harry despertó la misma mañana de siempre, disidido a mejorar su día. Bajó a la sala común, donde saludó a Hermione como las veces anteriores y la acompañó a desayunar con Ron. En clase de adivinación cuando la profesora Trelawney estaba lista para decir que estaba decepcionada de él, predijo la grandiosa caída de Neville, así consiguió la nota máxima. Luego en pociones ayudó a Neville con la poción, no estalló pero como quiera Snape encontró manera de criticarlos, pero para Harry estaba bien, y por último, en transformaciones como ya había presentado el examen varias veces, ya sabía las respuestas. Incluso Malfoy no encontró forma de molestarlo. Satisfecho Harry fue a los dormitorios a descansar estaba seguro que el día no volvería a repetirse.


	6. Día 8 - 10

**No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el mundo ficticio de Harry Potter.**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL DÍA INTERMINABLE**

Día 8

Harry despertó muy feliz, parecía un lindo día. Se vistió y bajo a la sala común donde vio a Hermione:

–Buenos días –dijo Hermione –. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Harry sintió el mundo se le venia encima, no podía ser ¿Acaso el día se volvió a repetir?

–Hermione –dijo temeroso –. ¿Qué día es hoy?

–Lunes –dijo Hermione muy contenta.

Harry no pudo resistir la desesperación, abrazó a Hermione y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro; sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano el día se volvió a repetir.

– ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?! –gritaba Harry agitando por los hombros a Hermione.

–Harry, ¿Qué demonios té pasa? –dijo furiosa Hermione al lograse separar de Harry.

–Nada –dijo Harry con un hilo de voz y volvió a subir a los dormitorios.

Pasó el resto del día encerrado en el dormitorio tratando de recordar que hizo mal; a él le había parecido un día perfecto. Más tarde llegaron Ron y Hermione.

–Harry ¿Estás bien? –dijo Hermione preocupada.

–Sí, sí estoy bien, ya suenas como mp3 rayado –dijo Harry sin dejar de caminar en la habitación.

– ¿Seguro? –preguntó Ron dudando.

–Ya te dije que sí, es que acaso no me veo seguro –le gritó Harry.

–Entonces ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Ron preocupado de seguro por la salud mental de Harry.

–Es que no pudo entender que hice mal, a mí me pareció un buen día –dijo Harry acostándose en la cama –, algo se me olvido, debe ser algo pequeño –se levantó y comenzó a caminar –. El primer día me reprobaron, me estalló un caldero y me fue mal en el examen. El segundo día fue casi igual. El tercer día por mi culpa la explosión del caldero fue más poderosa y mató todo a 5km a la redonda. El cuarto día empuje a Malfoy desde el tercer piso. El quinto día me quede dormido. El sexto día descubrí que era lo que pasaba y que debía ser el día perfecto y lo intente en el día número siete, pero todo fue en vano porque el día se volvió a repetir.

– ¿Eh...? –dijeron Ron y Hermione.

–No puedo pensar bien, creo que saldré a dar un paseo – dijo Harry antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a Ron y Hermione paralizados por todo lo que les dijo.

Harry paseó por los corredores tratando de pesar que había olvidado, cuando se encontró a la profesora McGonagall.

– ¿Potter que hace aquí tan tarde y por que no asististe a clases? –le dijo al verlo.

–No me sentía bien profesora –mintió Harry.

–Te perdiste del examen y también perdiste asistencia –dijo la profesora McGonagall muy molesta.

–Eso es –brincó Harry –, mi asistencia; profesora podría besarla, pero no lo haré –y salió corriendo dejando a la profesora muy confundida.

–Ya sé que fue –dijo Harry al entrar de nuevo en los dormitorios –, pero ahora debo descansar. Hoy será un día muy cansado mañana. Buenas noches.

Harry se metió en la cama y se quedo dormido dejando a Ron y Hermione paralizados en medio de la habitación

Día 9

Harry despertó y sin perder tiempo, se cambio y bajó a desayunar con sus amigos. De nuevo en clase de adivinación predijo la grandiosa caída de Neville, nuevamente consiguió la nota máxima. Luego en pociones ayudó a Neville con la poción, otra vez no estalló pero como quiera Snape encontró de nuevo manera de criticarlos; y por ultimo en transformaciones ya sabía las respuestas, así que no tuvo mayores problemas, y al finalizarlo, se anotó en la lista para su asistencia. Muy contentó y airoso, paso el reto del día tranquilo con sus amigos y después de cenar, regresó al dormitorio a descansar. Estaba seguro que el día no se repetiría más.

Día 10

Harry despertó en su cama, la luz del sol pasaba entre las cortinas, se levantó y se cambió para desayunar; se encontraba muy contento, pero su felicidad no duro mucho. Cuando bajó a la sala común vio a Hermione y se acercó a ella temeroso.

–Buenos días –dijo Hermione –. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Los peores presentimientos de Harry se hicieron realidad, casi se desmaya de la desesperación. Muy triste se aproximó a Hermione y le preguntó con voz de ultratumba –: ¿Qué día es hoy?

–Martes –le contestó ella.

– ¿Martes? –dijo Harry sin poder creerlo.

– Sí, martes –le repitió Hermione.

Harry sintió una gran emoción que lo invadía y no pudo resistir abrasar a Hermione de felicidad.

–Harry ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hermione asustada.

–Sí, mejor que nunca –le respondió él –, pero no me vuelvas a hacer esa pregunta.

En ese momento entro Ron a la sala y se acercó a ellos desconcentrado (Harry aún no soltaba a Hermione). Harry extendió en brazo y lo aproximó aún más, lo abrazó junto con Hermione.

–Oye así no nos llevamos –dijo Ron tratando de separarse de Harry.

–No hay problema –dijo Harry y lo soltó –; bajemos a desayunar es buen día.

–Sabes Harry, a veces me haces dudar de tu salud mental – dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Eso no me importa en lo mínimo. Hoy no hay nada que arruine mi felicidad –dijo Harry acercándose al agujero del retrato.

Los tres bajaron al gran comedor, Harry estaba muy contento porque el día no se repetiría más y la vida continuara con normalidad (con la normalidad tradicional).


End file.
